2016-17 United States network television schedule
The 2016–17 network television schedule for the English-language commercial broadcast networks in the United States covers prime time hours from September 2016 to August 2017. NBC was the first to announce its fall schedule on May 15, 2016, followed by Fox on May 16, ABC on May 17, CBS on May 18 and The CW on May 19, 2016. DuMont, Omni, and The WB followed suit on May 20, 2016. ABN, KBC, KTV, QTV, RKO, and UPN will release their schedules in late-May or early-June 2016. Schedule Sunday Network 7 PM 7:30 PM 8 PM 8:30 PM 9 PM 9:30 PM 10 PM 10:30 PM ABC Fall America's Funniest Home Videos Once Upon A Time Secrets & Lies Quantico Winter Time After Time ABN Fall ABN Sunday Night Matinee 66 Rock Ashley XR Hollywood Tonite Local News Winter Acme CBS 60 Minutes NCIS: Los Angeles Madam Secretary Elementary DBC DuMont Fall The Georgio Horton Show Working or Fired! The Carlos Hunter Show The Curtis Frazier Show The X Factor Local Programming Winter Dancing Search FOX Fall NFL on FOX Bob's Burgers or The OT The Simpsons Son of Zorn Family Guy The Last Man on Earth Winter Animation Encore Making History Import Various Repeats Import Movie of the Week KBC DBN Various Repeats DBN Sunday Night Movie MyTV Fall Tipping Point Winners & Losers McLeod's Daughters Local Programming Midseason Breakaway NBC Football Night in America NBC Sunday Night Football New Line Denver E.R. Know Your Movie Knowledge Are You Patriotic? Local Programming Omni The Player The Jury Model Woman Paramount QTV Fall Living In The Big Easy So...7! Aloha! Family Guy Local News Winter Spring MLB On QTV RDN RDN NightScene Chilly Beach Odd Job Jack Fugget About It Futurama Local Programming RKO UPN Local Programming The WB Fall Golden Balls The WB Movie of the Week Spring Grandfather-ed The Grinder Monday Network 8 PM 8:30 PM 9 PM 9:30 PM 10 PM 10:30 PM ABC Dancing With the Stars Conviction ABN Ultimate Mugen Championship Monday Battlezone Local News Acme CBS Fall The Big Bang Theory Kevin Can Wait 2 Broke Girls The Odd Couple Scorpion Winter Kevin Can Wait Man with a Plan The CW Supergirl Jane the Virgin Local Programming DBC The Wire Better Off Ted Married... with Children Lost DuMont Fall Nashville Saint's Row Local Programming Winter You, Me and the Apocalypse San Andreas FOX Fall Gotham Lucifer Winter 24:Legacy A.P.B. Spring Gotham Lucifer Import Cultivations The Idiosynracy of Robert KBC DBN The Romeo Section Shoot the Messenger Bellevue MyTV Misfits Fresh Meat Local Programming NBC Fall The Voice Timeless Spring Taken New Line Supreme Court Denver P.D. Local Programming Omni The Mysteries of Laura Urban Cowboy Paramount QTV Fall Local News Winter Spring RBC Cooper Barrett's Guide to Surviving Life Crowded The Millers The McCarthys Best Time Ever with Neil Patrick Harris RDN Close to Home Conviction Local Programming RKO UPN Local Programming The WB Coach Angriest Man in Suburbia Family Martinez Firemen's Ball Tuesday Network 8 PM 8:30 PM 9 PM 9:30 PM 10 PM 10:30 PM ABC The Middle American Housewife Fresh of the Boat The Real O'Neals Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ABN Gotham Cougars Z Town Local News Acme CBS NCIS Bull NCIS: New Orleans The CW The Flash No Tomorrow Local Programming DBC DuMont Agent Carter Michael Collins, M.D. Local Programming FOX Fall Brooklyn Nine-Nine New Girl Scream Queens Winter New Girl The Mick Kicking & Screaming Spring Brooklyn Nine-Nine Prison Break Import Julia's Whatnots Everyday with Cannabis The Inquisitive Derek Digging For Gold KBC DBN Bad Teacher Sean Saves the World We are Men Welcome to Sweden Star-Crossed MyTV The Joy of Sets Flat Chat Good Guys, Bad Guys Local Programming NBC The Voice This is Us Chicago Fire New Line Today's Forgotten Stories Comedy School Last Call The Woodlands Local Programming Omni My Time/Your Time Time Crunch Good Fortune A Bronx Life Paramount QTV RBC Extant Under the Dome Battle Creek RDN Happy Hour The War at Home Help Me Help You Big Day Local Programming RKO UPN Local Programming The WB Fall 13 Graves Man Made Spring Blood & Oil Wednesday Network 8 PM 8:30 PM 9 PM 9:30 PM 10 PM 10:30 PM ABC The Goldbergs Speechless Modern Family Black-ish Designated Survivor ABN Vanessa and Vittel Cross Local News Acme CBS Survivor: Millennials vs. Gen X Criminal Minds Code Black The CW Arrow Frequency Local Programming DBC DuMont Millstone Manor The Tikwan Coger Show Angel from Hell Oh, Henry! Local Programming FOX Fall Lethal Weapon Empire Winter Star Spring Shots Fired Empire Import Alvin's Laughbox The Low Budget Show KBC DBN Red Band Society Pure The Astronaut Wives Club MyTV New Tricks Banished Local Programming NBC Blindspot Law & Order: Special Victims Unit Chicago P.D. New Line Malls & Main Streets Denver Fire Local Programming Omni Star Trek: Hidden Frontier Drew Paramount QTV RBC BrainDead About a Boy Bad Judge The Mentalist RDN Standoff The Unit Local Programming RKO UPN Local Programming The WB Fall Anything for Love Archie Person of Interest Spring Earth Angel Thursday Network 8 PM 8:30 PM 9 PM 9:30 PM 10 PM 10:30 PM ABC Fall Grey's Anatomy Notorious How to Get Away with Murder Winter Scandal The Catch ABN ABN Thursday Night Hockey Pre-Game Show ABN Thursday Night Hockey Acme CBS Fall Thursday Night Kickoff Thursday Night Football Winter The Big Bang Theory The Great Indoors Mom Life in Pieces Pure Genius The CW Legends of Tomorrow Supernatural Local Programming DBC DuMont The Carter Files Courtney Jackson, Attorney @ Law Local Programming FOX Fall Rosewood Pitch Winter Bones Import Super Game Zero World At Your Fingertips KBC DBN Super Fun Night Repeat After Me Dragons' Den Stalker MyTV Fall The IT Crowd Absolutely Fabulous Beane's of Boston threesome Local Programming Midseason Rev. Spy NBC Fall Superstore The Good Place Chicago Med The Blacklist Follow-Up NFL Thursday Night Kickoff Thursday Night Football New Line New Line At The Movies Local Programming Omni Fall What Goes Around, Comes Around Toast Telenovela Truth Be Told Spring The Frankie Grande Show Paramount QTV RBC Parenthood Revenge Hannibal RDN Grease: You're the One That I Want! Beauty & The Geek Local Programming RKO UPN Local Programming The WB The Magician Making it Legal Friday Network 8 PM 8:30 PM 9 PM 9:30 PM 10 PM 10:30 PM ABC Last Man Standing Dr. Ken Shark Tank 20/20 ABN CSI Liberty City Kingpin Code Black: Extreme ER Local News Acme CBS MacGyver Hawaii Five-O Blue Bloods The CW The Vampire Dairies Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Local Programming DBC DuMont Fall Star Trek: Alien Domain The Mad Dogs Local Programming Spring John Danger Starfighters FOX Fall Hell's Kitchen The Exorcist Winter Masterchef Junior Sleepy Hollow Import Discover with Jeff Wells Tough Crimes KBC DBN Please Like Me Mr. D Motive Strange Empire MyTV MyTV Movie of the Week Local Programming NBC Caught on Camera with Nick Cannon Grimm Dateline NBC New Line Unsuccessful Pilots Airport Much Ado About Nothing Local Programming Omni The Rifleman The Wild Wild West Paramount QTV RBC Mulaney Parks & Recreation Mr. Robinson One Big Happy Constantine RDN Oh Sit! 1 vs. 100 Local Programming RKO UPN Local Programming The WB Amazing Spiderman Batgirl Saturday Network 8 PM 8:30 PM 9 PM 9:30 PM 10 PM 10:30 PM ABC Saturday Night Football ABN ABN Saturday Football Showcase Acme CBS Crimetime Saturday 48 Hours DBC DuMont DuMont Saturday Night Movie Local Programming FOX FOX College Football Import Import Saturday Night Movie Local Programming KBC DBN Seed 1600 Penn The Goodwin Games Men with Brooms Being Erica MyTV Space:1999 Blake's 7 Local Programming NBC Dateline Saturday Mysteries SNL Vintage New Line Omni Omni Movie of the Week Local Programming Paramount QTV RDN The RDN Movie of the Week Local Programming RKO UPN Local Programming The WB Acting Sheriff Amanda's Dark Intruder See Also 2016-17 United States Television Schedule (Daytime) 2016-17 United States Television Schedule (Late Night) 2016-17 United States Television Schedule (Saturday Morning) Category:2016 Category:United States